You and I
by hipsterchica
Summary: Back in ancient Greece, Clove Reneen is the princess of the country Panem. Cato Vact is a contender for the 74th Gladiator Challenge. This is the story of how their paths cross. First story! CLATO and CLINNICK
1. A Hard Day's Night

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is really short, I just wanted to put this out as almost a tester chapter. If it doesn't work, then I guess I'll just delete it and read stories, not write them. Just give it a whirl please! ~hipsterchica**

Clove POV:  
I awake in a cold sweat, panting hard. I just had another nightmare about the gladiators. As the princess of Panem, I get to see way too many innocent young people go into the arena and, well, die.  
I, Clove Reenen, am the daughter of Ben and Maven Reenen, who are the king and queen. I have no siblings but plenty of horses to fill my days. In Panem, there are twelve districts. Every year, two teenagers from each district volunteer to come and fight each other to the death in the largest gladiator event there is. If no one volunteers then we have to select our fighters. The winner is revered as one of the best gladiators to ever live.  
Being a princess, I was never allowed to fight. Instead, I was supposed to be kind, sweet, and well educated. Nobody knows but I have trained myself with castle guards over the past years to the point where I could win the Gladiator Challenge.  
"Clove, dear, it's time to wake up," my maid Glimmer calls as she hurries in with my breakfast.  
"Glimmer, I had the nightmares again," I said as she placed my food down on a table.  
She gives me a sad look. "Miss Clove, I have told you many times! You will never have to go into the Challenge!"  
"I know, I just am afraid of the death! Not the fighting!"  
"Relax, dearie," Glimmer hushes as she rubs my shoulders. "Now let's get you dressed. Your father wants to see you after you eat."

Cato POV:  
Life in District 2 isn't that tough. We eat well, sleep well, and exercise well. It's not all rainbows and unicorns but it works well enough. I woke up at a casual 10 o'clock, stretching my arms out before getting dressed in running clothes.  
"Where do you think you're going," my little sister Darby asked.  
"Going for a jog," I said as I kissed her on the cheek, running out the door.  
Running was a good escape for me. Because of my stature, people expect me to be all sports and fitness, but I truly love to read. My family won't let me read in the house because they want me to compete in the Gladiator Challenge and think that reading is just a distraction. I don't really care, though. I do enjoy fighting. There's a certain feeling of pride you get when you bring down your enemy with the fatal blow. I smile at the thought of my latest victory.  
"And Cato Vact has got Mitch Serpent on the ground! He has his sword drawn to his neck and is going in for the kill!"  
That last fight had gotten me noticed by the public. They wanted a strong, and handsome, winner for their 74th Challenge, and I knew that was going to be me.  
"Hello, Cato," the girl from down the street calls me flirtatiously.  
"Hey, uh, Fawn!"  
She giggles at me saying her name and I show her a flashy smile and keep jogging. I had a place to go and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me.  
I finally end up at the end of the district. An ancient building sits on the corner of the farthest street. I push the door in and breath in the great scent of old books.  
"Good morning, Cato," the friendly librarian says as she looks up from her book list.  
"Morning, Miss Cleary. Any good recomendations for today?"  
"Yes! This one is brand new, just copied. It's from a new author named Homer," she says as she hands me the copy with her delicate hands.  
"Looks good! Thank you," I say while turning around to go to my favorite corner.  
No one ever comes to this library, and I like it that way. I can sit, undisturbed, and enjoy myself for once. No one expects big, tough, sexy Cato to come and read poetry on the days he doesn't train.


	2. I Can be the Queen that's Inside of Me

**A:N/ Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last night, I just wasn't ready. Be prepared for this because my life is a little crazy at times, so I'll probably update every couple days. Here's an extra longish chapter. VOILA**  
**~hipsterchica**

Clove POV:  
I walk into the grand dining hall. My white tunic is secured by golden rings that I keep playing with.  
"Ah, good morning Clove, darling," my mother says with a bored tone.  
"Good morning Clove," my father adds with a warm smile.  
"Good morning, daddy," I say with a sweet smile as I take my seat on the other end of the table.

"Mother," I add. She rolls her eyes.

My father smiles. "We have big news for you!"

My eyes widen. "What? Tell me!"

He looks to his wife to tell me. She sighs and says, "We are preparing to pick a husband for you."

"Oh," was all I say, my heart sinking.

"Yes! We want you to be wed to Prince Gale from Sedat. Your union would be a great alliance for our two countries."

My eyes dart up from my lap. "But Prince Gale... he is dying, isn't he?"

Father sighs. "He is, but we hope that having a beautiful wife to look forward to would help cure him. If the gods won't then maybe you can."

"Are there any other options," I plead.

This time my mother speaks up. "If he dies before the wedding, we have another plan. We will marry you to a Challenge victor. This will incite joy among the commoners, having one of their own become royalty."

"Well, I did have this one in mind," I say as I drift back to the memories of the 69th Challenge winner.

His name was Finnick Odair. He was super tall, lean, and flat out gorgeous. Like every other female citizen of Panem, I fell head over heels for him. When I went in to meet the contestants, he gave me his flashy smile and I melted. I had pulled him aside and we talked almost every day leading up to the competition. On the last day, I told him to win for me while fighting back tears. He gave me a confident smile and kissed me, saying that he would.

Finnick was locked in a fight with the last gladiator, a girl named Saria. She begged for his

mercy then tried to kill him. Saria leaped up with her hammer to bring it down on his head  
when Finnick took his trident and ran it through her throat. Soon after that, I was told that we could not be wed because he wasn't royalty. I had cried on our staircase all night, begging for my parents to let us, but they wouldn't change their mind.  
"If that Odair boy is still single, then he may be a fine suitor. But until this Challenge is over, you are engaged to Gale. He is coming over tonight to meet you again over dinner and you will treat him with respect and kindness," my father stated.  
"I hate that Finnick child. He is all sex-appeal and no substance. Too dumb to even figure out how to use a sword," my mother added.  
Let me get this straight: my mother doesn't love me. Well, she did at first, but then the doctor told her she wouldn't be able to have anymore children, which meant no sons. Father offered to adopt a boy for her but she wouldn't have it. I was left to carry the burden of having to marry a man to keep the country under my control.  
"Your tutor is here, Clove," my father said.  
"I will go, then. Good day," I said, thankful to leave the room.  
I hurried around the palace to the giant library. There was a tall, blonde man standing there, reading through some of the books.  
"Hello, Haymitch."  
He turned around and smiled at me. "Morning, Clove." We were on a first name basis.  
"What are we learning today?" I asked.  
He smirked at me. "Dodging."  
While my father had hired Haymitch to teach me academics, we soon realized that I already knew everything. Once I had expressed interest in fighting, Haymitch agreed to teach me. He liked the idea of a princess who could defend herself.  
I followed him to the large open room we had in the basement. This room was made for hiding from enemies, but it worked well if we just wanted to fight instead.  
Pulling a key out of my pocket, I walked over to a large closet. Inside, we kept many different weapons- in case of an attack. I proceed to pull out racks of all different sorts- swords, tridents, axes, and my personal favorite, the knives. Haymitch came over and grabbed several knives.  
"Now, in order to stay alive, princess, you need to not only fight, but dodge others. Hypothetically, you could lose all of your weapons and just have to run away," he instructs. "To teach you how to deal with this hypothetical situation... THINK FAST," Haymitch yells as he throws three knives at me.  
I skillfully dodge them by twisting and contorting my body. "What the heck? I could have died!"  
"Ah, but you didn't. The only way to learn is to do. Again," he spits out while throwing more knives.  
"Jesus! Haymitch!" I yell while, once again, dodging more knives.

The rest of the day was quite boring. We went upstairs back to the library and actually had to study mathematics. I came downstairs for lunch and one of the lord's daughters came over to join me.  
"Hello Katniss," I sighed.  
"Clove!" she giggled obnoxiously while wrapping me in a surprise hug.  
"Oof," was all I could manage.  
After snacking on small sandwiches and tea, we went out to play croquet. Katniss was bragging to me about how she was to be engaged to another lord's son.  
"Peeta is just SO strong and SO smart! He's also a really good baker!"  
"That's wonderful, Katniss," I said in a bored tone while wacking the ball into the nearest hoop.  
"When are you getting married?"  
I immediately snap up and place my hand on my hip. "That's none of you business. In fact, I'm engaged right now."  
Her eyes widen. "To who?"  
"To Prince Gale of Sedat."  
"But isn't he...sickly?" She asked cautiously.  
"Yes. I intend to love him fully, though. I have the ability to look past sickness, unlike others," I said coldly.  
Katniss looked down. She knew who I was talking about. There was a lady in waiting named Nana who fell in love with a soldier and was devastated when he left for war. During the war, his entire regiment was killed and the soldier was tortured. When he returned home, he had scars all over his body, including a disfigured face. The lady in waiting had met someone else during the war and ran off with him the next day. She had been one of Katniss's best friends.  
"No, Clove. You're not like that. Not like that at all."

Katniss had to leave soon after. I went up to my room and read a book by a new author named Homer until it was time for dinner. I figured that I should begin to write my annual Gladiator Challenge speech, but I knew that I would end up winging it at the last second like always.  
Hours later, Glimmer came bustling into my room.  
"Princess, Princess Clove! We only have an hour to get you ready for your dinner!"  
I sighed. "Alright, Glimmer. Let's get going."  
Even though I wasn't happy about it, I was going to put on a pretty face and go through with the wedding. I knew that I would make a good wife and queen, one day. Glimmer began stripping off my day dress and pulled on a purple satin gown which reached down to my toes and had a huge slit up to the upper thigh with gold sandals that laced up to my thighs. She brushed out my hair and pulled it back with beeswax until it was in a high, poofy ponytail with a gold wreath on top. I enjoy makeup but I would never be able to put it on myself, so Glimmer painted charcoal above my eye lashes in a line, winging it out in several fancy swirls.  
"Thank you, Glimmer dear," I smile at her. "I look really pretty."  
"You always look pretty, Clove. It's really an honor to serve you and your family."  
I bring her into a tight hug.  
"Go on, he's waiting for you," Glimmer said, gleaming,  
I turned around and walked out of the room.

The palace looked spectacular. There were grapes and linens hanging everywhere. At the head of the table sat my father in all of his glory. My mother sat next to him, looking at the ends of her hair.  
"Is Prince Gale here yet?" I questioned.  
"He is entering through the palace gates right now. Go back around the corner so you can make a grand entrance," father instructed.  
I nodded and wandered back around. I began to play with my nails that were coated with a gold polish. Soon after, the doors flung wide open. I heard my father bellow out his greeting.  
"Ah, Prince Gale, how great to see you! And the same to you, King and Queen Hawthorne."  
"Hello, King Benjamin. You are looking quite well," a weak voice called out. "Clove is here, yes?"  
"Come sit down and she will be here soon."  
I took that as my cue. I came in, taking long strides, letting my dress sweep the dress in a regal manner. I was taken back at what I saw. The last time I saw Gale, he was looking healthy-ish. Now, he sat in a wheelchair, his cheeks hollow, skin paled, eyes vacant.  
"Hello, Gale. I haven't seen you in a while."  
He gave me a sad smile. "As have I, Princess. We grew up together and yet I hardly see you anymore."  
I walked over to him and he kissed my hand. Crossing over to the other side of the table, I tripped on the table's leg.  
"Clove! You are so clumsy," my mother scolds.  
"I'll make sure to have my castle child-proofed for her," Gale laughs lightly. The rest of the table joins him and we chat through the rest of the night.

After the meal, the parents wanted to talk about wedding details, so Gale and I excused ourselves to the garden.  
"It's so lovely here," he comments as I wheel him towards a bench where I sit.  
"Remember when we used to come here as children," I ask quietly.  
"Childhood was quite different. I wasn't dying then, but you were just as beautiful."  
I looked up from my feet until I met his eyes. They were no longer empty looking.  
"I have always loved you, Clove. Not as a sister but a lover. You mean the world to me. I know I don't have much longer to live, but will you do me the honor of marrying me and making my last days happy?"  
I was breathless. "Well, yes. I will." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, a smile playing on his face.

**AWWWWWW hehehe until next time!**


	3. Don't You Want to Stay Here

**AN/ Heyyyyyy y'all! I'm uuber sorry that I haven't updated! Life has been super crazy and it's just super hard to keep up with. So here's the deal: You can have one of two things:  
a. longer chapters (like chapter 2) that take longer to update**

**b. shorter chapters (like this length) that I can update more often**

**YOU DECIDE! CIAO**

**~hipsterchica**

**p.s. i will try to sign off in a different language, cause I'm cool like that ;)**

**Cato POV:**

"Thanks again, Miss Cleary," I call over my shoulder as I jog down the steps of the library.

I figured that I would run over to my friend Marvel's house. His mom is pretty nice. To me, anyway. She's pretty harsh on Marvel and his sister Dessie-Cay, who we call DC. **(AN/ I love you if you get that reference :D)** Their mom just wants them to do their best but she comes off too demanding.

I ran down the next ally on the right, which was a short cut to Marvel's. The flowers started blooming larger and the grass became greener as I entered the wealthier end of the district. I wasn't poor, but I wasn't as rich as him. The houses became larger and better taken care of until I reached the biggest house at the end of the street. Using the driveway as my cooldown walk, I took in the sight of the house.

I knocked on the door, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

A well-built woman answered the door. "Hello, Mr. Cato."

"Hello, Enobaria. How are you today?"

"I'm fine," she said as she let me in. She never really was the nicest of maids.

"Where's Marvel?" I asked, looking around and still being amused with the intricacy of the decorating.

"He's upstairs, commanding his packing."

"His what?!"

Enobaria looked at me like I was an idiot. "He's moving, Mr. Cato."

I sprinted up the grand stairs, taking two steps at a time. I counted the many rooms that I passed until I made it into Marvel's huge room. He was there, yelling at two man-servants.

"Thresh! Do NOT drop that box! Brutus, grab that vase; she loves that one."

"Marvel? What the heck, man?" I yell out.

He whips around, running his hand through his hair. "Cato! Hey, man!"

He came over and gave me a fist-bump.

"What's going on?" I ask.

He gave me his famous cheesy smile. "I'm gettin' hitched, man!"

My jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I'm gettin' married!"

"To whom? Last girl you dated dumped you," I commented.

"Lady Johanna Mason," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Suddenly, a huge voice echoed through the halls.

"MARVEL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In my room, Johanna, dear."

Heavy footsteps stomped around the house, growing louder as they approached. A tall, muscular woman appeared in the doorway.

"Marvel! Hurry up, we need to leave soon," she snapped.

"Of course dear, almost done," Marvel responded softly.

"Good," she huffed as she spun out of the room.

"Does she love you," I asked.

"She will learn to," Marvel said, not looking at me. "I'm sorry Cato, but my life is moving forward and I don't think there is anymore room for you in it."

My stomach twisted. "You've changed. You went and grew up. What happened to my best friend, the one who thought girls were icky and wanted to catch newts in the river all day?"

"He's gone. Goodbye, Cato," he said, turning to continue packing.

I walked out of the room, feet dragging, not feeling at all. My best friend was getting married and he didn't even want me to be there because I was poor. I took my time leaving the house, knowing that I wouldn't be here anymore. When I made it to the front door, long arms wrapped themselves around my torso.

"Oh, Cato! Don't leave!"

I turned around and looked into the blue eyes of DC.

"DC, I have to. We won't be seeing each other anymore," I said kindly.

"But, but Cato! I love you! I never told you, but I need you. Don't go," she cried.

My jaw dropped. We had grown up together but I never thought that she was anything more than my best friend's sister.

"You're competing in this year's gladiator games, aren't you," she asked. "You can win, and we can get married and be together."

I took a deep breath and looked at her pathetic, whiny face. "I-I will."


	4. A Beautiful Mess

**A/N: Hello, people of ! I'm uuber sorry I haven't been on and updating! My life is craycrayCRAYcray... so enjoy my crappy chapter!**

Chapter 4  
Clove POV:  
I woke up the next morning, my head reeling from the previous night's events. My heart tightened when I realized what I had promised myself to: a life with a man I didn't love. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest, trying to understand my situation. Just then, Glimmer burst in the room.  
"Princess Clove! You are getting married!" she giggled, dancing around the room.  
I sighed. "Glimmer, I don't know if I love him."  
She stopped her spinning. "How could you not, Princess? He's rich, handsome, smart-"  
"But I love someone else, Glimmer," I cut her off.  
Her eyes flew open and her nostrils flared with anger. "Clove Reenen, you look at me. Your mother told me to tell you that you are to not even think about that victor Finnick. You have the perfect life and it can only get better, but you don't seem to want it to. Just look at me! I'm a pathetic maid who was born into poverty and will only know poverty. You are a spoiled little bitch who can never be satisfied!" With that, she whipped out of the room and stomped down the hall.  
I was in shock. The quiet servant whom I had grown up with has apparently harbored horrible feelings about me for a long time. Nevertheless, it was Selection Day. I had to make the annual welcome speech for the entire nation of Panem, introducing this year's Gladiator Challenge.

Feeling numb, I walked over to the little servant bell and rung it. Shortly after, a maid named Chrysanthemum came over to help me get ready. I guess Glimmer and I weren't on speaking terms anymore, which was fine with me. Maids like her were a dime a dozen.

Chrysanthemum pulled off my nightgown and helped me into the large, poofy gown.

"What kind of dress is this," I asked.

"Oh, Princess, this is the new style! It's not very comfortable but I think you'll like it," she replied.

Apparently, the dress had to be laced up on the back, which I had never seen before. Chrysanthemum wasn't strong enough to do it tightly like the dress required.

"Pull tighter!" I yelled.

"I'm trying, Princess!" she replied with desperation. "Wait, I have an idea! Stay put."

She trotted out of the room, leaving me gripping onto the bedpost. When she returned, she had the guard Thresh with her.

"Good afternoon, Thresh," I greeted.

"Good day, Princess," he greeted.

"Now, just pull those two ribbons as tight as you can, Thresh," Chrysanthemum instructed.

"Wait, what?" I squeaked, but was soon cut off. Thresh yanked on the ribbons so tight I swear my ribs cracked. My knees bent inward and I almost collapsed.

"What the hell is this?" I commanded.

"It's just the dress, Princess," Chrysanthemum replied. "Thank you, Thresh."

He nodded and left. I sat down on my bed- or rather, I fell backwards on my bed.

"Chrysanthemum, I can't. I just can't. This dress- it's just too much. How am I supposed to breath?"

She giggled. "Princess, you don't breath, silly! You just fan yourself and smile."

I rolled my eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

After sitting around while Chrys (as I began to call her) did my makeup and hair, she helped me down the long 36 steps to the dining hall. I couldn't see my feet, and my face was turning blue from the dress, but you couldn't tell from the mountain of make up I was wearing. The Princess always has to look perfect, I thought. Everyone was sitting around the table, making last minute preparations for the speech. Father was pacing the floor, mumbling his lines to himself. Mother was lounging on a couch, inspecting her nails. She wouldn't have to say anything, only go out and smile. I, like I said earlier, was going to wing it.

"There you are, Clove," my father called.

"Here I am," I said faintly.

"That dress is quite becoming," Mother quipped without looking up.

"Thanks," I mumble.

Father stops pacing and looks up. "Do you know what you're going to say?"  
"Pffcht, of course!"

"Yes, yes, alright," he mutters as he goes back to pacing.

"They're ready for you," our publicist Cinna says as he comes back inside from the balcony.

"Great," I growl.

Cinna ushers us outside and onto the balcony. At least five thousand people stand outside, anxiously awaiting our, or really my, speeches. They were chatting excitedly amongst themselves, then one noticed our presence uptop and hushed everyone else.

"Good day, citizens," my father called out. "Welcome to the 74th Gladiator Challenge! To give the annual introduction, my daughter Clove!"

Everyone whooped and hollered. I stepped forward nervously and gave a little awkward wave.

"Er, hey-HELLO, CITIZENS," I started. "This is the 74th Gladiator Challenge, as you all know. Last year was the...73rd, duh,... and it was an amazing challenge, with such...strong and... human contestants. So, maybe this year will be even better? Aaaaand, that concludes today's events! Let the games begin!"

Dear Zeus, did that really happen?


	5. As Long As You Love Me

**A/N: Okay, you guys are allowed to hate me. Like, officially. I'm horrible, I know. I just get writer's block a lot, and I have a life (I know, amazing right?) Okay, so I used to share this with my friends, but I don't know anymore. They don't seem to like it so I feel bad forcing them to read it. But I hope y'all enjoy! Tootlessss  
~Hipsterchica**

Cato POV:

"Er, hey-HELLO, CITIZENS," I started. "This is the 74th Gladiator Challenge, as you all know. Last year was the...73rd, duh,... and it was an amazing challenge, with such...strong and... human contestants. So, maybe this year will be even better? Aaaaand, that concludes today's events! Let the games begin!"

Apparently, that's what the idiot princess said for the annual welcome speech. Is this really the girl that will lead us in the future? Although, according to DC, she is getting married to Prince Gale, who would make a half-decent ruler. But he's gonna die soon; everyone knows it.

"Oh, darling!"

I sigh and roll over in my bed. The sun was hardly up and I didn't have to train until later.

"Cato? You still alive in there," DC called as she crept into my bed, wrapping her long arms around my torso.

My temper flared up, but I couldn't hit her. The last thing I needed was to be known as the Challenge winner that abused his beautiful wife.

"I'm here," I mumbled.

"Turn and face me," she commanded.

With great effort, I spun around and looked into her needy eyes. She gave me a coy smile, something that would melt everyone but me. DC reached her hand out and rustled my hair, then squeezed my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Uh, I don't kiss before marrige," I stuttered.

"Well, we are engaged," she pressed and went in for another kiss.

"Still! It's not the same," I yelled, jumping up and speed-walking out of the room.

"Cato!" she called, but I was already slamming the door.

I had made such stupid decisions, letting her move in with me, allowing her to think that I loved her. I could love no one, as they would all get in the way of me winning the challenge. I picked up a brisk jog and headed over to the gym.

"Well, it's time you made it over here, fatty," my coach Nera said upon my entering. "You volunteer tomorrow, and I need you looking good in the papers. Come on, let's go do some conditioning."

I followed her to the back of the building, passing people that I'd grown up fighting with. None of them acknowledged me because of their jealousy. Everyone wants to be a contestant and only a few get the opportunity. I threw on my heavy armor and grabbed my sword.

"You're gonna need a shield, Cato," Nera yelled at me while talking to my opponent.

"Don't need one," I quipped.

"In there, you need all the help you can get."

She would know, she won the whole thing 10 years ago. Groaning, I grab a shield.

"Alright, on my whistle."

I sized up my opponent. He was tall, my height probably, and maybe had twenty pounds on me. That wouldn't matter- I would take him down either way. He didn't look nervous at all, but he didn't have the cocky edge that I did. The citizens would love my attitude.

Nera blew the whistle and I immediately charged for his chest with my sword. That obviously wasn't his style. He was more reserved. He countered my attack with a good block and then made a move for my stomach. I cut him short and scraped his shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. This guy wasn't going to quit any time soon. I ended up thrusting my sword several times, backing him against a wall, and was about to go for a kill shot when Nera stopped me.

"You're not here to kill him, Cato. Good work, Algerous. You're dismissed."

The other guy bowed and left, leaving Nera and I.

"How could you be so reckless?" she screamed. "In the ring, that could get you killed!"

"Well it didn't! As you saw back there, I won. I could have finished him and won the damn match!"

"But it won't just be one-on-one! It's one-on-twenty three!"

I sighed. "Alright. I won't do that again."

Nera pursed her lips. "You better not. If that doesn't get you killed then I'll kill you for it. You win with technique, not anger. I have to go supervise the eighth years learning to spar. I remember watching you in that group and seeing potential," she smirked.

"What, did I realize my full potential," I called back.

"Nope!" she yelled over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and started peeling off my heavy chest plate. When I went to go and hang it up on the rack, a body slid up against the wall next to me.

"Cato," she quipped.

"Uh, hey Merris," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I heard you're getting married. To Dessie-Cay Pheth."

"Yeah, you heard."

"I thought you were stronger than that. That you would marry someone with strength. Like me."

She always had such a way with words. "Well, I'm not. I dated you once, it didn't mean anything," I said, marching to the front of the building.

"But it meant everything! Ugh, what's wrong with you!"

I ignored her and headed home. I needed to get some rest before I volunteered tomorrow. I wanted to look good for the people of the kingdom, to earn their support.

**Okay, so sucky chapter. Well, I promise, the next one picks up!**


	6. Farewell, my little hipsters

Hello, my lil bros and brahs. I'm here with an important message: I cannot go on anymore. This story had (and has) so much potential, but I'm just lost. I learned something important, though. It feels unnatural to me to write with characters that are not of my own creation. So, I shall continue reading fan fiction, but not writing it. Maybe a one-shot here and a short story there, but this story has burned out in my mind. I will say this: last month, my grandmother passed away. I was devastated. We were very close. I went to be sobbing. When I woke up, three people reviewed, telling me how wonderful this thing I had created was. I don't think I've ever felt better than that. ]

Well, that's all for now folks. UNLESS!  
Unless someone wants to adopt this story! They can take my VERY minimal work and make it beautiful. If you want, all I ask is that you message me first, and give me credit for the idea. OR  
Maybe if enough people care, I may be able to push onward, and let Cato and Clove run their course.

I love you all, very much. Thank you for everything. I'm on Wattpad now, as WanderingBlue66, if you care.

~hipsterchica


End file.
